Invader Zim Goes to Hogwarts Year Two
by turntechDerphead
Summary: Hiatus
1. It's a New Year!

**YES. I AM BACK. AND THIS VERSION SHALL BE MORE AWESOME THAN PRUSSIA. BI**

**SERIOUSLY. THERE. SHALL. BE. NO. SHAAAAAAME.**

**So, on that note, enjoy my little story!~**

**Oh, and um, btw, I'm placing Zim and Dib and Gaz and w/e the IZ cast lives in Canada. e_ e It would just go better with the story. I'm really tired of America (I live on its dick; gross) and I feel Canadian today. So yep uh-huh.**

* * *

><p>Zim looked up at the tall building in front of him.<p>

_Gah...the pet store place again? Well...GIR needs to be charmed again...it's really starting to wear off..._

Said unit uttered a scratchy mew, wrapping himself around Zim's legs.

He bent down and whisked GIR off his paws. "Mewf." GIR uttered.

"GIR. Please, please, _please_, don't make a single _sound_, alright?" the cat nodded, blinking his cyan eyes innocently at Zim.

Zim pushed open the door. A bell tinkled overhead as he enetered. "Excuse me, I need you to charm my cat..." he sighed.

"L'right. Just put 'im on th' coun'er. It'll be fi'teen sick'es." the clerk said, obviously bored. She glared down at him. "Wow, yer small, kid." The blonde completely ignored the fact that he had green skin.

He placed the spazzing GIR onto the wooden counter, digging fifteen glistening pieces of silver out of his pocket and shoving them torwards the girl.

She simply tapped the smokey-grey cat with her plain wand and disgustedly pushed him back torwards Zim. "Thank you, come ag'in..." she growled. "...n't." Zim heard her mutter.

He shrugged off the obvious insult and dodged a family of four on his way out.

"Now, GIR, we go get my supplies...then we'll be done for the day! Sound good?" Zim had become more pleasant towards GIR, due to the fact the SIR unit/cat could no longer speak any language besides cat. He ruffled the top of his head and placed him back onto his shoulders.

"Meow!" GIR mewed, giving his owner a cat-like grin.

At Flourish & Blotts, he purchased; _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 2) _by Miranda Goshawk_, Break with a Banshee, Gadding with Ghouls, Holidays with Hags, Travels with Trolls, Voyages with Vampires, Wanderings with Werewolves, _and _Year with the Yeti _all by Gilderoy Lockhart.

"Obsessed much?" Zim muttered.

* * *

><p>The scarlet train rattled over the tracks, spitting fluffy smoke.<p>

Zim sat in the very back of the train, accompanyed by Ron and Harry. Ginny was also there, glancing at the older boys, excited she was finally on her way to Hogwarts.

"So, Zim, where's GIR?" Harry asked politely, slightly titling his head.

"Um..." Zim looked up. "I bet he's just annoying some owls..."

Ron's hands instantly went towards his breast pocket. **[A/N: Yes, that's what they're called. Sheesh. =u=] **"He better not go after Scabbers!"

"Oh, please Ron, that rat could rot in the sun for three weeks and he wouldn't look any different." Ginny growled. Harry chuckled.

A girl with bushy brown hair poked her head into the compartment, aka Hermione Granger. "Hey guys! Have you met the new second-year? He's actually pretty smart!" she breathed.

In walked a kid with jet black hair, his eyes obscured by glasses. A cowlick went back in an awkward fashion.

"Dib...?"

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN. I know it's short but please deal with it. Thankies. ~Dragon<strong>


	2. Cheesy Monkey

**Bros, so happy that some of you found your way to the story again! I realized I didn't actually **_**tell **_**when I'd be reuploading...so...whatever! ;w; I'll just have to hope the others will come back and find this.~ Oh, and I got my first fanart of this story a few days ago!~ The link to the picture is on my profile (don't get it confused with my manga links, though). Shseesh...such a long A/N...**

**OH! And just so ya'll know, I'll be switching up the POV of Zim and Dib, cuz wouldn't we all like to get in that big-headed kid's...um...head? Yeah. Head.**

**Mid-Edit: I checked the stats for the first story. Almost 5000 hits! Dayum...I'm honored that people still read that story, and are still reviewing. ;D**

* * *

><p>Zim promptly growled at the sight of the large-headed kid. The one with the cowlick.<p>

_Him? Dib? Here?_

"The Dib?" he narrowed his eyes fiercly.

Dib gave a knowing smirk. "I knew you'd be here Zim. You kept on muttering about _magic _during the summer. Try working on that."

"At least I have a _normal _sized head." Zim growled.

Harry and Rpn both watching the conflict with grins; Hermione had confusion etched on her face. The two rivals argued while the the other three conversed guietly.

"Do they know each other?" Ron tilted his head.

Harry sighed. "No, Ron, they're complete strangers to one another so they're just throwing insults." he paused. "Of course they know each other, are you a retard?"

"I'm pretty sure Ronald _was_ dropped on his head at birth, to be honest." Ginny muttered. Hermione gave a slight giggle.

"Hey! If you're gonna be like that, then at least don't do it when I'm _here_!"

Dib jabbed Zim in his chest. "Alien!"

"Big-head!" Zim shot back.

"Shortie!"

"Cheesy monkey!"

Harry facepalmed. "Would you two just _shut up_?"

"I'm going," Dib flicked his wrist as he left the compartment.

Hermione stared at Zim. "What was that?" she inquired.

Zim growled. "Just...someone I know. Really annoying."

He sat down as GIR showed himself from under one of the benches. GIR leaped up onto his lap, snuggling into his shirt.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's short. :( Just tryna get back into the mood of writing Zim. Kinda hard. ^^ I promise future chapters will be longer...<strong>


	3. I Can't Think of Anything Clever

**I enjoyed writing this chapter. Sooo much better than the stuff that I've been spouting for a while~! BTW, I listened to these songs while writing:**

**Equinox _(Skrillex)  
><em>I'm Awesome _(Spose)  
><em>Like a Boss & I'm On a Boat _(Lonely Island)  
><em>Pet Sematary (_The Ramones)_**

******LOOK AT THESE LOVELY LOVELY DETAILS.  
>Twas your reviews that did it...Want more details like this? You know what to do.~ B)<strong>

* * *

><p>A chilly breeze met Zim and the others as they descended from the scarlet steam engine. Many thestrals pulled old carts along the path leading to the castle-like school of Hogwarts. The moon hung in the sky pointedly stared at his feet as he followed the others to one of the carts.<p>

"Y'know, I've always wondered how those carts are pulled..." Harry said.

Ron shrugged. "Dunno either, mate."

"Thestrals, obviously." Zim sighed.

"Oh yeah! I read about that in _Hogwarts, A History_." Hermione said. "It says that the carts are pulled by magical creatures called thestrals, and you can only see them if you've witnessed the death of a person!"

"That's...delightful." Ginny muttered, walking off to join her friends.

The four continued searching for an empty cart as they passed under glimmering lanterns, dragging their feet against the cobblestone. Up ahead, a couple of thestrals were waiting for them.

Harry climbed into the cart, followed by the others.

* * *

><p>Zim folded his hands as Dumbledore stood up on the stage.<p>

_Ugh...just wait, Zim. Of course _I _can wait him out! _He thought, only slightly smirking. He blocked out the old man's welcoming speech as he drummed his fingers on the long woooden table.

As soon as the festive foods appeared on the golden platters, he began making himself a meal of salads and crumpets.

Munching into a carrot, Zim cracked his neck only to see Dib (who had been placed in Ravenclaw) glaring menacingly at him. Zim snarled at the big-headed freak.

He growled when Percy clapped his hands, signaling for the Grffyndors to follow him. Pushing himself away from the table, Zim stood up along with Harry, Ron, and Hermione to join Ron's older brother. Fred and George were already harassing Percy with mimicking him ordering others around.

"H'alright! I'm Percy, so do what I say and ask questions later! And in the be-" Fred was cut off by George.

"Hold it Fred, not in front of the young ones," George smirked. "Wait until Percy is _listening_.

Fred nodded furiously. "Ah, I see..."

Zim shook his head at the two. _Weirdos..._

Percy whisked out and up the stairs while looking awfully proud of himself for being a prefect yet again.

As he followed Percy up to the Gryffindor tower, Zim actually tried to look excited. Key word; tried.

_**What's got you down, Zimmypants?**_

_Go away._

**_Aw! There's no need to be like that, Zimson!_**

_Screw off._

**_Fine. But you can't avoid me forever...~_**

"I thought it left me...guess not." Zim half-whispered, half-sighed. He let out a breath of relief when the group of Grffyndors made it to the portrait. "Finally!" he cried to the Harry next to him.

"I know; that felt longer than usual!" Ron agreed.

Hermione crinkled her nose. "That's only because you're out of shape, Ron."

Zim quickened his pace so he could reach his room first, wanting to just _lay down_ for a while! "I need a break," he huffed.

Percy muttered something to the Fat Lady, and she swung open waiting for the kids to pile in. She gave a rare smile to Hermione as she passed her. Zim climbed into the portrait hole, and darted up the tower to his dormitory so he get some rest. He came in to find GIR waiting lazily for him on his bed.

"GIR, get off."

The ash-gray cat mewed and moved to the end of the bed with a purr, obviously glad his master was here with him.


End file.
